


You Keep His Shirt (He Keeps His Word)

by foreiqnersgod



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, He also, It will be sweet and sexy, Silly fun sex, Sorry 2 Tswift for degrading her lyrics like this, The author knows very little about the world of Nude Modeling so just go with it okay, The hulk may or may not be a kink, Theon monologues about how hot Sansa is throughout most of this, also Sansa Kink, and i cannot stress this enough, artist!sansa, because every fandom needs a Nude Model AU, couldnt be me in my good catholic household, literally this fic is meant for all of two people and I am one of them, loves Sansa, model!theon, not enough Theonsa bjs, oops I went there briefly, thats where Sansa does anything and Theon gets hard, this is so self indulgent, who wrote this smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreiqnersgod/pseuds/foreiqnersgod
Summary: This was not how Theon envisioned her getting to be well acquainted with his body.OR:  Theon is a poor college student who needs money. The Art Department needs a nude model. It should be easy money, right?





	1. You Can Hear it in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For Amsie

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have signed up to do this. Sure, he’s never been shy or insecure when it came to his body- training in archery since you were 7 years old does that for your self-confidence. Besides, he really needed the money that came with the gig; posing sans clothes for Professor Mordane’s still life art class for 3 classes should have been the easiest $300 you can ever make. 

Except Theon Greyjoy forgot the very important fact that Sansa Stark took the exact class he had agreed to model nude for. Sansa Stark, his best friend’s little sister, his first crush, the subject of way too many sexual fantasies. That Sansa would spend her next few classes staring at, analyzing, (hopefully not judging oh god whatifshesjudginghissize) and drawing _ his dick _ . 

This is not how Theon envisioned her getting well acquainted with his body. 

And yet here he was, with nothing but a white sheet around his torso waiting to be immortalized in Sansa’s sketchbook. He hoped she would at least get an A in this class for dealing with how awkward this was about to be. 

Sansa, for her part, was as composed as ever. As she walked in with Margaery Tyrell and Jeyne Poole by her side and saw him standing on the platform, she looked up and did a double-take at him, two identical spots of pink prettily blossoming on her cheeks. But other than that, she was as prim and proper towards him as she always was and gave him a quick nod of acknowledgment before preparing to set up her art station. Which, it should be noted, was right in front of him. Well then. Fuck. 

As she finished setting up her workspace she glanced back up at him. Theon, ever the expert on keeping calm under stressful situations, decided to pose in the most exaggerated sexy way he could manage given the circumstances while winking at her. 

“Hey, Sans, do you think I’m sexy?” 

He was immediately rewarded for his joke flirting with a giggle and a smile. 

Theon Greyjoy, a man of 24 years of age, did not let that giggle get to his heart and squeeze it. He did _ not _ . 

(But if you asked him if his heart beat just a little bit faster...well that. That’s another story altogether). 

The Drowned God decided to enact his torturous mercy then, as Professor Mordane called the class to attention and described what they class would be doing as their next assignment. As if it wasn’t obvious enough and Theon was just chilling there naked for shits and giggles. And okay  _ maybe  _ if he was younger he would be that immature but he had more pride in himself now. 

Theon took to his position and arranged his limbs in the first position Professor Mordane had assigned him. Flexing his arms above his head, he tried to keep his eyes towards a neutral space and avoid looking at the dainty redhead directly in front of him. He quickly realized it was a lost cause as his gaze kept jumping to her and finally allowed himself to study her as she studied his figure. 

Sansa, against all rules of reason, looked positively stunning for the 9:30 a.m. session. Her red hair was a fashionably messy knot made perfectly center on her head, her old paint-splattered coveralls looked like they could be right off the runway of Paris rather than the uniform of every cliched artist. And…

_ Holy shit… _

Underneath the coveralls was an old t-shirt of the Iron Island Krakens. 

_ His _ old t-shirt that he lent to her a few weekends ago when she crashed at his and Robb’s place. 

He really hoped the next pose he was assigned involved placing his hands in front of his crotch. 

Theon quickly averted his eyes before Sansa could notice his lingering stare. The good news was that she was too invested in her work to pay any attention to him. The bad news is that he knows this because his gaze immediately fell back to her face. He just couldn’t help it; he’s known her for 15 years and yet it was still so hypnotizing watching her focus all her attention on one specific subject (especially when that subject was him). 

Her little crease between her eyebrows as she furrows them in frustration at not getting a specific detail perfect (what part, Theon cannot help but wonder, is she focused on getting correct?), the way little wisps of her are blowing from her sighs she breaths, the way she bites down on the end of the pencil as she accidentally makes eye contact with him while she studied the details of his form. 

He is seriously,  _ seriously _ , starting to doubt if the $300 is worth the embarrassment of standing in front of your crush with a startling prominent hardness jutting out from a sheet. 

He was covered by the sheet for a few more poses before he was reminded he had signed up to be a nude model. And nude models typically have to be nude. 

“Mr. Greyjoy, would you please take the sheet off now?”

Theon gave a quick nod and stripped off the only barrier he had between himself and Sansa. It took all his willpower to not look at her reaction to his...everything. He never had very much willpower. He watched as she took in the full sight of him. He was very happy with his body and had been with many women before who had praised his wonderful physique, but he knew that Sansa’s opinion was the one that mattered the most. She must have been stuck in her head quite a bit or else she never would have done what he saw her do;  _ she looked at his prick and licked her lips.  _ She looked up at his face and as they locked eyes again. 

Nope. Nope. No amount of money was worth getting this hard in front of 15 of his fellow peers. And then having to draw him like that. Try as he might, he just could not calm his body down from the arousal. He tried to distract himself by looking at the rows of paint lining the wall but all he envisioned was Sansa and him painting each other head to toe and rolling around a canvas making a masterpiece all their own. Like some super cheesy porn plot that he would definitely watch. (And now he’s planning to search the web for that exact porn). 

In the end, he just willed himself to zone the hell out for the remainder of the class time and willed his body to calm the fuck down. It was a still life class, there was no way in hell he was the first model to be aroused, right? He probably-hopefully- was not the only one in that classroom aroused. That’s what he kept telling himself until Professor Mordane  _ finally  _ released him from his purgatory and ended the class. 

He quickly jumped off the pedestal before anyone could talk to him and raced to the backroom to change back into his sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. When he walked back into the main room, almost everyone was gone. Sansa, of course, was the lone figure still there. Because the gods were cruel cruel beings. 

“Hey, Sans”. That was as good a place as any to start this awkward conversation but the sooner they had it, the sooner they can get over it. 

Sansa looked at his face for the first time in 45 minutes and said as she finished packing up her art kit, “Oh hey, Theon. I didn’t think I’d see you here today. Guess I should have known better though: you could never resist getting naked and inflating your ego”

He raised his eyebrow and asked “Inflating my ego? Pray tell what do you mean by that?”

“Oh please like you don’t  _ love  _ that there are now dozens of hand-drawn portraits of you now exist in the world”

“Hey, at least one of you is bound to become a famous artist. When that happens guess which early work of theirs is gonna be priceless. That’s right, the one of me!” They both burst out laughing before he gave her a rakish grin and asked, “And what about you? How many times did you draw me like one of your French girls?”

Sansa blushed at the verbal acknowledgment that she studied his dick and said “Way too many. But none of them captured you well enough”. He was surprised by the strength of annoyance in her voice, but then again Sansa was always a perfectionist. 

He knew what he wanted to say. But he should keep his mouth shut.  _ Keepyourmouthshutkeepyourmouthshutkeepyourmouth- _

“We can always go back to my place for a little private practice,” he said an earnestly husky voice. 

He expected her to get indignant at the flirtation and brush him off. So consider his world blown when she said, “My place would be better”. Wait, what? Okay, maybe she really did want to perfect the portrait, hone her skills to the best of her abilities, except… 

Except she bit her lip and ran her gaze down the front of his sweatpants before grabbing his face and, after giving him a chance to pull away(not a chance in hell) giving him a soft kiss. Maybe the gods weren’t such cruel beings after all. 


	2. Tangled Up With You All Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Amsie and her encouragement to write like the smuttiest smut to ever come into my brain ;) 
> 
> Also for Taylor Swift: I’m sorry for using your song lyrics for this.

After realizing that neither of them had any condoms on them and stopping at the local convenience store to buy a variety pack (thank the Drowned God for her responsible mind and the fact that Trojan sells thin, ribbed, and flavored condoms all in one box), they finally made it to her empty apartment. Theon, the gentleman that he was, threaded his hand through Sansa’s hair before slamming her against the wall. The ever prim and proper Ms. Stark was no longer prim and proper as she devoured his mouth and ripped his shirt off his body like some kind of reverse Hulk (okay, the Hulk was probably not the most sexy thing to think about when he was about to fuck the girl of his dreams)(unless...maybe he should ask if she’s into that? He filed it away to ask later). 

Theon for his part was having a much harder time getting the denim outfit off her body. “You know” he kissed her lips “all through that class” a kiss to her neck “I thought this outfit was the sexiest goddamn thing” her jawline “but now” one more kiss to her ear and “I want to burn the damn thing”. 

Sansa laughed as she lowered herself from the wall and quickly discarded the denim demon from her body. He swore he could stare at her lightly freckled legs with their sunlight yellow nail polish and the small wolf tattoo on her upper thigh until the world ends and it still wouldn’t be enough time. 

“Like what you see?”

“Sans, baby, you have no idea”

He grabs her face much gentler this time as he kisses her with all the devotion and worship any man can muster for the woman whom he loves. (Loves? Oh fuck he’ll deal with that thought later). 

She kisses him back with just as much emotion before she pushes him away and towards her room; thankfully, she once again has the foresight to remember protection as she picks up the box of condoms that fell to the floor in their initial hurry. 

He lies down on the bed before pulling her on top of him; she moves to take off her-his-shirt but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to fuck her in his clothes. 

“Keep the shirt on. It’s hot as fuck.” He said as he mouthed at her clothed breasts. 

“Don’t you want to see me?” She whined. 

“Of course I do. And I plan to, later. But for now, I want to indulge in my big ego and fuck you in my shirt.”

He could tell the words were affecting her, but this was Sansa and Theon and she wouldn’t stop without fighting with him just a little bit. 

“Oh? What makes you think I’ll fuck you a second time?” She challenged him, before letting out a soft little moan as he lightly bit her exposed hip. 

Theon smirked against her side before he moved his head further down to take the lace of her panties into his mouth and drag them down her kneeling legs. Before she could realize what he was doing, he pulled her up so her knees were on either side of his face. Gods, he could smell her arousal already and it made his mouth water. He placed his hands on her hips, placed two soft kisses on her thighs, and, with a final cherub smile at her, dive his face between her legs and started licking her pussy like his life depended on it. 

Sansa ground down on his mouth and let out the most beautiful moans he had ever heard; he could happily die with her cunt pressed against his face. 

Theon took Sansa’s clit in his mouth and gently sucked on it; she rewarded his efforts with a broken moan and the tug of his hair. He then started alternating between flicking her clit and fucking her entrance with his tongue. 

This went on for a few more minutes before dazzling inspiration hit him like a strike of lightning. His tongue went back to her clit and started to trace patterns over it. Sansa went from moaning to giggling and lifted herself off his face to look at him.

Sansa quirked an eyebrow as she asked, “Are you...writing the names of famous artists on my clit?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Well, that’s a new one. You get points for creativity. Proceed.” She lowered herself back onto his face. 

He was quickly lost in the haze of pleasuring Sansa -her taste, her soft moans and muttered curses of pleasure- that he didn’t come back to himself until she sped up her grinding and he, in turn, sped up his movements. He would make her see stars if it was the last thing he did. After a few more minutes he felt intense wetness, tasted a tanginess on his tongue and heard a long moan of “Theon” as Sansa came. It was the proudest moment of his whole life and he’s not ashamed of that. 

He lifts her off of his face and placed her gently next to him so he can kiss her. She starts moaning again as she tastes herself on his tongue and he feels the prominent stirring in his pants. Sansa quickly sits up and removes her shirt, making Theon sit up and whimper with grief. 

“Why did you take it off?”, he asked as she crawled back into his lap. 

She smirks at him as she leans over him and starts peppering kisses from his heart to his ear. 

“Because I’m in control now,” she purred and lightly but the love of his ear. He couldn’t-wouldn’t-argue with that. What kind of fool would argue with Sansa while she’s lying naked above them? 

So instead, he adjusts her so he can drink in the sight of her fully naked, paying special attention to her now revealed breasts. He took them into his hands and started rolling her rosy nipples with his fingers before lifting his head and sucking on them one after another. Theon lied back down and started to admire his handiwork before Sansa swooped down to connect their lips. 

As she bit his bottom lip, he let out a wanton groan and his already tight boxers felt like they were going to strangle his cock. Theon really should send Professor Mordane a gift; without her class, he wouldn’t be here in Sansa’s bed with her rubbing her cunt against his thigh. That’s got to be worth a variety box of chocolates from Godiva, right? 

She started to kiss down his body, stopping every so often to suck and lick at his skin. She stopped at his nipples and started mimicking the attention he paid hers. She lavished then with attention until he thought he might come in his pants right then and there; thankfully, Sansa must have sensed his waning control and continued to kiss down his chest and stomach. She finally reached the waistband of his sweats. 

“You know, you act surprised that I took you home with me, but I know you planned it.”

“Oh, you do? And how do you know that?”

“Because,” she snapped the waistband of his pants, causing him to lightly gasp and squirm, “You wore these. Everyone knows that grey sweatpants on men is the equivalent of black lingerie on women! It shows off the outline of a cock perfectly! It’s irresistible, you minx,” she explained cheekily. 

He smirked at her. “So what you’re saying is...I should wear them all the time around you if I want to fuck you?” Sansa nodded at him. “So wait a minute are you telling me you studied me in the nude for hours but it was the sweatpants that made you want me?” 

Sansa grinned and answered, “It was about 50/50”.

Before he could say another word, her hand started to pull down the apparent aphrodisiac that was his pair of sweats and mouthed at him through his boxers. He didn’t want her to go too far, though, or else he would last before he got her mouth on her. 

“Sansa, love, as much as I am all about this slow foreplay, I am about to burst like...like a fire hydrant?”

Incredibly, even in the midst of foreplay, Sansa managed to give him The LookTM of annoyance she’s been giving him since they were teenagers. 

“Did your brain burst before or after you came up with that line?”

“Before, obviously.”

She continued to look annoyed before her face shifted and she started cracking up over him, causing him to crack up in turn.  
(His heart was gonna burst next knowing he made Sansa Stark laugh with such a giddiness during sex). 

She soon settled down and her face shifted once again, now with a look of pure want. 

Before she could lower his boxers, he stopped her and started a frantic search for the box of condoms. He found them at the foot of the bed and snatched them up, ripping open the box and pulling out a thin one; he wanted to feel her as much as he could. He tore the package open as gently as he could while Sansa took care of his boxers. Together, they rolled the condom onto his cock; it was, weirdly enough, the most erotic part of their hook up so far. 

“Well, it’s a good thing your brain is already liquid. It’ll make it so much easier to suck your goddamn brain out,” she purred before she started to stroke him through the condom. They quickly set a pace and he started to thrust into her fist. Sansa withdrew her hand with a giggle, “Down, boy. I haven’t even gotten you in my mouth yet.”

“Well please get on it”. 

“Ooooh, are we begging? Do it some more”

He gave her smirking face a glare before he relented, “Sansa Stark, my darling, my sweetheart, the light of my life, the most beautiful, intelligent, fucking sexy woman in Westeros, please suck my cock”. 

“When you put it like that…” she winked at him before settling between his legs and lowering her head. She peppered light kisses on his thighs; he could feel her curtain of hair tickling him. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this overwhelmed and high strung during sex. 

She finally, finally, reached his cock and licked the length of him. He let out a louder moan than he thought possible and started to pant as she wrapped her lips around his head. 

“Fuck, Sansa, that’s so good. Please, I need more” he started to chant while she slowly took him farther into her mouth. She moaned around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down. 

Theon wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged just a little bit. “That’s it, sweetheart, take as much of me as you can get. You look so gorgeous like this, you between my thighs, your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock. Like you were made for it. Do you like it, my good girl? Do you like the feel of my cock fucking your mouth?” 

A part of his brain thought he might be taking it too far with the dirty talk, but Sansa just moaned louder and took even more of him in. Another part of his brain not lost in the pleasure of Sansa sucking him off noticed how much of her hair was in the way. He moved as much of it as he could out of the way and made a mental note to pick up a pack of hairbands for her. 

The rest of him was focused on the feeling of Sansa hollowing her cheeks and the feeling of his release becoming more and more imminent. 

“Sansa. Sansa, I’m not gonna last much longer baby.” 

She pulled herself off him and said in the huskiest voice possible, “Come for me, Daddy”, before quickly going back to his dick. 

I guess this isn’t the worst time to realize you have a Daddy kink. 

It didn’t take much longer before he was moaning her beautiful name and seeing stars. He flopped back on the bed and felt Sansa curl into his side. 

“Aren’t you glad I told you about the easy money of nude modeling.”

“Hmmm, it’s not the money that thrills me about nude modeling” 

Theon flipped onto his side to face her and started to trace her face before pulling her into a lazy kiss. A thought occurred to him then. 

“Hey, wait a minute!”

“Yes?” Sansa asked with a raised eyebrow

“You were supposed to be practicing on me! You said you weren’t happy with any of them in class!”

“I did say that, didn’t I? Well in that case…”

She again rolled out of bed and walked over to her desk and picked up her sketchbook and some pieces of charcoal. 

Sansa looked at him as she sat crossed legged at the foot of the bed and opened up to a clean page. 

“I need a lot of practice; there’s no place else you have to be today, right?”

Theon crawled across the bed to cup her face and give her a lingering kiss. 

“Trust me. There’s no place else I’d rather be.”


End file.
